Nightime sickness
by mambrino
Summary: just a cute little story about superfamily. Baby peter sickfic. Hopefully you'll find it cute enough to read. Steve/Tony and Baby Peter!


**Yes i know, I've already done a peter sickfic but i just couldn't help myself. this won't be a chapter story just a cute one-shot unless you tell me otherwise. Anyway I kinda just needed a brake from my other stories and write something short also it is 3:39am so sorry if there is grammar issues. I will check later. Well here I go!**

* * *

Tony stark lay sound asleep in his king size bed, happily dreaming of his husband Steve, when he heard something strange in his mind. He was abruptly awoke from his light sleep, confused and a little dazed. He looked over to the his right only to be reminded that Steve Rogers (A.K.A Captain America) was on another S.H.E.L.D mission. Tony was interrupted from his own thought when he heard that strange sound again. The brunette quickly got up and walked to his Three-year-old sons room.

Peter knelled over a small trash can at the end of his bed. He felt so groggy and icky. His little head pounded against his scull, his chest felt tight, and he shivered, all while he threw up in a trashcan. As the last round of nausea hit he felt a warm hand begin to rub his back. when he finished he turned around to see his father knelling beside him. He stumbled into Tony's outstretched arms. Tony held him in a tight embrace, rubbing soothing circles in the child's back.

"Pete, what's wrong?'' Tony asked concerned.

"I don't feel good daddy.'' Peter whined

"where does it hurt buddy?'' Tony held Peter close to his chest, looking down to see Peter's face. He didn't like what he saw. Peter's eyes where cloudy and dull, his cheeks flushed from fever, a pink nose, and sweaty forehead.

"my tummy and head.'' Peter complained.

"Let's get JARVIS to check you.'' Tony held him in his arms carefully making his way down to the lab.

Down in the lab he had JARVIS do a complete vital sign check on Peter and looked over it on his computer screen. Peter was running a 101.3 degree temperature and had chills. JARVIS came to the conclusion that the young master had the flu. Tony turned toward Peter, opening his arms out invitingly. Peter lept up into his father's arms snuggling into the warm chest. Tony carefully made his way back up the stairs and to the medicine cabinet. Tony pulled out a small bottle of liquid Tylonal cold and flu. The brunette poured one cup and held it to the small thin lips. Peter quickly drank it down and made a frown face to the taste of the medicine. Tony screwed the cap on and placed it back in the cabinet.

Back in Tony's room, The toddler still sat in the older man's lap. The feeling of puking and dizziness had somewhat passed, but some remained. As much pain as Peter was in, just being in his father's arms safe and warm made him feel better, though he missed his other father to. The thought of his father made him unsettled. Tony could somehow tell of this emotion and immediately he knew Peter was thinking of Steve, But he didn't want to wake his husband so early in the morning. Tears rolled down the toddlers cheeks. It's not that he wasn't happy with Tony he just wished that both his daddies where there to take care of him.

* * *

An hour and twenty minutes had passed and still Peter cried. It had now morphed into loud whimpers and groans. Tony didn't think he could take anymore. He tried everything from rocking to singing to just plain begging, but Peter was not leading up. Finally Tony gave in and dialed Steve's phone number. Thankfully Steve had his phone by him at night so it wasn't to long before they heard a voice.

_"Hello" A deep sleepy voice answered._

"Steve, Hey it's Tony. I woke up awhile ago and heard Peter throwing up. JARVIS said it was the flu and I have tried everything to help, but I can tell he misses you." Tony said and soon handed the phone to Peter.

"P-Papa.'' Peter cried

_"Peter, baby what's wrong?" Steve asked, all thoughts of sleep completely gone._

"Papa I-I miss you and I don't feel good.'' Peter whaled

_"Peter it's okay Daddy's there and I will be home early this morning. Peter you know what? I heard your daddy knows how to tell really good stories. I bet if you ask him he will tell you one._

Peter looked up at Tony then back at the phone.

"Ok I will ask only if you promise I can sleep with you and daddy tomorrow and you tell me a story.'' Peter pleaded

_"Yes of course, now try and get some sleep okay. I love you'' Steve mumbled into the speaker_

''Okay papa, love you too.'' Peter ended the call and looked at Tony. He knew Tony had heard and carefully settled under the blankets and Tony began his story of how they saved New York.

When Tony finished he noticed Peter's breath had evened out and his eyes closed. He gently pressed a small kiss to the still burning up temple. Tony then settled in putting a protective arm around Peter, drifting of into a deep sleep.

* * *

And that's how Steve found them that morning in the exact same spot they had been in all night. Steve gave a small smile and unpacked his bags, being very quiet. Finally he to slipped of his shoes and laid down with them also tossing an arm around Peter. 


End file.
